Need You Now
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Adam was a vampire slayer. Tommy's his newly turned lover. After a night apart, they realize how deep their feelings for each other are. ADOMMY


**Author's Note- I've had Need You Now by Lady Antebellum stuck in my head all day. I've also been reading Hearts At Stake, one of the Drake chronicles books, and as obsessed with Adommy as I am, you guys had to have seen this coming. The only thing you need to know as background for the story is Helios Ra is what they call Vampire Hunters.**

**On with the show ;)**

_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

_Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Tommy sat on the floor of the apartment. His back was to the couch, and on either side of the room windows streamed clear sunlight onto the floor. The sun was just starting to rise. He gazed at the pictures around him on the floor and tears gathered in his eyes. He lifted one and clung onto it, pressing it into his chest. He hadn't chosen this. Then again, nether had Adam. Adam had been sold into the Helios Ra with his brother when they were born. He couldn't control what his life held. Tommy also hadn't been able to control his life when a vampire attacked him close to a month ago. He stumbled home, bleeding out, covered and choking on the blood of the dying creature he'd tried to fight in vain. He remembered that night. He'd stumbled to the bed, grasping the sheets that were on Adam's body and nearly pulled him out of bed. Adam had nearly fallen out of bed himself when he woke to see Tommy dying on the floor. He held him through the change, and Tommy had never once felt an inclination to harming a living being.

But it had been enough for Adam to fake that he'd died. To keep him safe, he'd told him. To protect him from the Helios Ra. From Neil, from the world. And Adam hadn't been able to handle it. He let Tommy steal from hospitals in the dead of night, always going with him, making sure he was never detected in any way. Yet, through all that, Adam had come back the night before, worn and scared looking. He'd held Tommy and told him to stay in the confines of their apartment until he returned. He hadn't come back yet.  
_  
Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

Its a quarter after one, Im a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Adam studied his hard reflection in the mirror behind the shelves lined with bottles of whiskey and other alcohol. He saw the pain in his hard blue eyes. Neil had known. He'd had to kill his own brother and betray the Helios Ra to save the man he loved. As far as the slayers knew, he and Tommy were both dead. He'd made sure no one else had known, before killing his brother. It had been hard for him to stage his own death, but it worked. The Helios Ra were gone. The area was 'safe'. He was afraid. Every moment, he was afraid. He could slip up, and Tommy could be seen. They could come back and kill them both.

"Listen man, it's time for you to go home" the bartender said to him, "You haven't given me no trouble, that's why I let you stay as long as I did, but I gotta close up. Look, it's sunrise. Go home, I'm sure you got somebody waiting for you."

Adam realized, with a searing, stabbing pain, that he was right. In more ways than one.

"Yeah. I do."

The bartender had never seen a man move so fluidly, but Adam's black coat billowed as he got up and left.

_Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldnt call but Im a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now._

Tommy started when he heard the door slam, "Adam?"

Adam looked to him. Delicate looking, even as a vampire. Tear streaks on his pale face. He went to him, lifting him off the floor and holding him to his chest. He kissed the smaller man's hair, then his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally, his lips.

"Adam" Tommy murmured against his lips.

"I know" Adam whispered, "I need you." He kissed him harder, holding him as tight as he could without hurting him. Tommy's hands went to cup Adam's face, those beautiful lips trembling as he kissed them.

"Adam" Tommy whispered, slightly drawing back.

"Tommy-" Adam began.

"_I love you."_

**_The End_**


End file.
